


He always kept promises

by weeirdwriter



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bal - Freeform, Descendants - Freeform, F/M, Oneshot, benandmal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeirdwriter/pseuds/weeirdwriter
Summary: Are we sure that Mal and Ben had never met before the stories in the movies?When Ben was seven years old he decided to escape on the Isle of the Lost and met Mal, a sweet villain kid who hid him under her bed."Mal thought he was cute, but like not cute cute just like, a human being, the only human being, who was nice to her and wasn’t scared. Well, the first part was because he was from Auradon but… just because he was from Auradon he had to be scared of her, but he wasn’t instead. She liked that about the guy."
Kudos: 6





	He always kept promises

When Benjamin was born, all of Auradon celebrated him and his family. Belle was so happy she could finally have a child: she was an independent woman and she loved her husband but she could also think and speak for herself and Adam knew that. Since she had married her true love she had dreamt of a little beast to teach everything she knew as her father did.

-He’s going to change the world, Belle. I can sense it.- said the fairy godmother on the day of Ben’s christening. Belle knew he would eventually changed the world.

And she continued to know that during the years. Ben grew up strong and handsome. He was smart and loved to read just like Belle. He didn’t spend much time with his dad because being a king wasn’t easy, but when Adam had free time he loved to teach him how to play football or croquet and Ben also enjoyed sitting on his dad’s lap while he was reading documents, faking that he was the king. And he eventually would have become the king.

When Ben was seven he and his parents didn’t get along well. Belle was always in the library reading and studying God-knows-what, while Adam was covered in king’s work. Ben would have liked spending time with his parents but instead, he passed time with Mrs. Potts and her son and Lumière who taught him French. He only had the chance to see his parents at dinner and they were always tired and didn’t want to talk to him. One day, all that silence was replaced by the chaos of the argument between the Beast and his son.

-I’m just saying dad, I’d like to spend some time with you and mom. You’re never here.- he began to say, but his dad immediately shut him. –Well, I’m sorry Ben if me AND your mom have to work to maintain you and all the kingdom.- Adam had the worst patience. –Yes dad I know that. But you seem so selfish saying this to me! You are my dad and you should want to spend time with me! Do you hate me?- Belle tried to say something but the Beast shut her too. –Are you serious right now, Ben?- he asked. –I am serious, father. Do you hate me?- Adam didn’t respond. –Well, I guess I got my answer then.- Ben got up from his seat and went straight to his room.

Hours later, his mom knocked at the door. –Go away.- he said with his face on the pillow. –I’m not going to enter, but… your dad loves you- said Belle. –Yeah, he doesn’t seem to.- was the last thing he said before his mom went away.

He raised his head and looked at the window. The view was the ocean, and, at the center of all that, there was the Isle of the Lost. The Isle that his father built for all the villains in the world. He always tried to ask if they were fine up there but he never got any answers. He was curious so, he thought, why don’t get the answers himself? He thought that was a good idea. When his parents fell asleep the little boy went in his father’s office and grabbed the remote of the barrier from the table, then got out from the window to escape the guards. He rode about twenty minutes on his bike and then, finally, he got in front of the ocean. When Ben pressed the button on the remote he didn’t know what to expect, but in the end, it was nothing special.

***

It stunk on the Isle. That was the first thing he noticed when he got there. He closed the barrier so that the villains wouldn’t escape and put the remote in his backpack. Nobody was there. It was strange because he heard stories about the villains like that they were like vampires because they slept during the morning and hanged out during the night. But apparently, it wasn’t like that. He found himself to walk around aimlessly when he got near an enormous ruined castle. It was dark and none of the lights were on (if the villains even had lights). He was scared of that castle so he tried to walk away.

-Hey you!- said a voice. Ben raised his head. –Yes, you! What are you doing here?- he could see much but the voice came from a girl. He didn’t know what to say, what if she would have hurt him? Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to come there. Then the girl jumped from the castle. Ben was afraid she had hurt herself, but she was good not even a scratch. –Wow, you just like jumped two feet?- he said out of astonishment. –I don’t know what you mean but yeah I jumped pretty high. Now, who are you?- she asked. –Me? Well, that’s a funny story I am… myself?- Ben said, he obviously didn’t know how to lie. –You see, myself I know everyone on this Isle and you are simply not here- she said pointing her finger to her head. –So, who are you, intruder? Tell me or I start screaming. And I scream pretty loud.- Ben remained silenced but when he saw that the girl was actually started screaming he panicked. –Okay! Okay, I’ll tell you but please don’t scream.- the little girl crossed her arms to listen to him. –My name’s Ben and I am the son of…- he looked around –Captain Hook.- the girl started laughing. –Oh boy, you gotta lie better than that. See, you can’t cheat a cheater. Plus, Captain Hook only has three children, I don’t think he has other children but Harry, Harriet, and CJ. Got it? I told you, I know everyone on here.- Ben didn’t know what else to say to her. –You’re from Auradon aren’t you?- she asked. Ben resigned. –Yeah, I’m the Beast’s son. Please don’t say that to anyone. I’m just here because I don’t like being with my parents anymore and they wouldn’t even notice that I’m gone, I don’t want to cause trouble for you. I’m Ben.- he offered his hand. –I don’t even know why I’m telling you this but I’m Mal. What am I supposed to do with your hand?- she asked. Ben scrolled his head. –Are you hungry?- she asked him. –Kind of?- he replied. Mal led him in the castle. She light up a candle and made him sign to be quiet. Now he could see her better. She had curly mid-long purple hair and she didn’t look like she had a pajama on, just some leather clothes and boots. She then offered him a small piece of a sandwich. –Ew what is in it?- he asked. –Like food? The kind of food you send to us, like your leftovers?- Ben felt guilty. –Oh, I’m sorry. Thank you.- he said grabbing the sandwich, it smelled terrible but wasn’t that much horrible to eat.

They reached Mal’s room. –Do you sleep in here? You should like tidy your room. It’s so messy.- -Yeah well, we don’t do that here, so…-

-You can sleep there for tonight if you want.- Mal said pointing at her bed. –I don’t sleep anyway.-

-Why don’t you sleep?- asked Ben. –I like the night, she’s so fascinating.- replied the girl. –It would be it’s so fascinating, you know? Because the night isn’t a person. But I got what you’re saying. You’re right. So, goodnight I guess?- he said. –Evil dreams.- said Mal.

***

Mal watched over the boy sleeping all night. When the sun had risen she began to hear her mother shout at other kids out of the castle. She woke Ben up. –Ben? C’mon wake up. My mom is going to enter my room, she can’t find you here.- he got up and Mal made him hide under the bed. –Mal? C’mon, I need you to steal some things for me.- said her mother entering the room. –Yes mother, I’ll go.- She almost smiled and then got out of Mal’s room.

-No way! Your mother is Maleficent?- Ben was both astonished and frightened. –Yeah, so?- said Mal. –C’mon let’s go.-

When they arrived at the communal center of the Isle, everyone was there but fortunately, no one recognized Ben. The little boy watched Mal while she was watching around almost as if she was searching for something, or someone. Then she started running. A couple of seconds later he saw her fighting with another boy. –Jay, give it back.- she said angrily. –What? I dunno what you’re talkin about.- said the boy. He had long brown hair and was wearing leather clothes (just like everyone else). –Jay, I said GIVE.IT.BACK.- Ben watched Mal’s eyes becoming green, greener than her normal eyes, like it was magic. But magic didn’t work there. So how was it possible? The boy that Maleficent’s little daughter called Jay seemed scared as much as it was Ben, so he pulled out of a sleeve a gold ring (obviously it wasn’t real gold, thought Ben). When Mal walked back to Ben, Jay followed her. –So… who’s the dude? Never saw him around- asked Jay. –Look, mind your own business okay, Jay? Go back to that stupid shop of your father.- said Mal, searching for something on a stall. –What’s your name little guy?- continued asking, ignoring the girl. –I’m your age dude I’m not a little guy- said Ben, pretending to be a villain. –He’s a friend… he is the son of a friend of my mother, happy? His name’s Francis.- lied Mal. Was she really protecting him? –Your mom has no friends. And neither do you, Mal. You’re way too scary for everyone. I mean, your mother is at least. They only fear you because they fear your mom.- Jay was being really mean to the girl, thought Ben. –Just shut up- said the purple-haired-girl. –And you know what? You too fear your mother, because you know you’re not bad enough for her, you’re basically nothing without her.- Jay was going away, but Mal had other plans. She ran towards him and pushed him to the ground. Ben tried to stop her and when the girl had calmed down they went away.

-He was really mean with you.- tried saying Ben. –Yeah well he’s a villain. We are mean.- Ben watched her carefully. –Then why are you crying?- Mal scrolled her head and got up. –C’mon we gotta do something still.- Ben followed her. –It would be we still have got to do something.- said the prince. –Stop correcting my grammar, Auradon guy.- Ben smiled, maybe Mal did the same.

***

Days had passed since Ben was on the Island and hid under Mal’s bed in her room. The two of them were actually good friends. Mal thought he was cute, but like not cute cute just like, a human being, the only human being, who was nice to her and wasn’t scared. Well, the first part was because he was from Auradon but… just because he was from Auradon he had to be scared of her, but he wasn’t instead. She liked that about the guy. During the day Mal would’ve shown the Isle to Ben, all her favorite places and hidden secrets of the prison that his father had built. Surprisingly she wasn’t even angry anymore with the Beast. Ben instead talked to her about Auradon, he would tell her all the good things and the great food. He said that he’d wished he had brought some for her. –And I bet you would love the strawberries! They are so sweet and tiny, you’d loved them for sure.– Ben was also starting to appreciate the food they had there: leftovers of what the people on Auradon ate. He didn’t ever think that his father could have been so cruel with them.

It was night and he and Mal were awake talking to each other and their dreams. –Well, I will become king when I’ll turn sixteen, and then I’ll free all of you kids. I’ll do that. What about you?- he said laying on the bed. –I’ll be just like my mother. If you free us Auradon would be a disaster. You shouldn’t do it.- said Mal staring at the window. –But I’m sure you kids are not evil. You can follow your own path, you’re a sweet and nice girl Mal. You have to know that, you’re not like your mom.- Mal laughed, but she didn’t have time to answer. A strong light was in front of the castle. –Look, Ben! What is that?- asked Mal, astonished. –It’s… it’s a limousine. They found me. I am in so much trouble.- Mal didn’t want to admit it but she was very worried.

-Mal. Come here. Now. With that boy you’re hiding in your room.- She found herself obligated to admit that Ben was with her. The royal guard with the royal family was there, in front of her castle. –Ben, come on, let’s go.- said a beautiful woman who Mal had understood being Queen Belle. Then her mother said to her to back off, and she heard them talking. –So, Maleficent you understand that this cannot get out from your castle. And your little daughter and my son, they can’t remember that they have met. We were thinking to bring your daughter with us, in Auradon and proceed with a memory-loss-spell. She’ll be home tomorrow afternoon.- Mal ran to Ben. –They want to cancel our memory, you can’t let them do that! Do something, Ben!- but he couldn’t speak because his mom wouldn’t let him. The royal guards made Mal enter the limousine and go to Auradon, in the actual royal castle.

-Couldn’t I like just remain here? I won’t cause any trouble, I swear.- she kept asking the Beast and his wife, but they ignored her. They showed her the room she would sleep in for the night and went away. But Mal could hear the Beauty and the Beast scolding their son.

-Ben, what has got into your mind? Running away like this, are you crazy? We were worried sick. All of the guards were searching for you these few days!- the Beast was really, really angry. And Ben was crying. –I just… am I grounded?- he asked. –You can bet on it! Of course you’re grounded Ben!- the Beast kept screaming at him. –I… dad I thought that you wouldn’t even notice that I was gone, I am so sorry. I thought you didn’t love me.- said Ben, crying. –Oh Ben- now the Beast was calmer. –Of course I love you, son. And I am sorry that we fought the other day. I promise that your mom and I will spend more time with you, just don’t run away anymore, okay?-

Now it was Mal that was crying. She kept thinking about how if she had done it, if she had escaped the Isle and went to Auradon her mother really wouldn’t never have noticed it. She would’ve probably just scrolled her shoulders saying “she’ll come back and if she doesn’t, well, worse for her. She’s a disappointment anyway.” And he kept thinking about how her mother never told her that she loved her. While the little villain kid was crying, sitting on the enormous bed, the door opened, and surprisingly it was the Beauty who came to check on her. –Hey little girl. How are you? Oh, baby why are you crying?- she asked with a voice that comforted Mal. –Because my mom doesn’t love me, and if I would’ve done what Ben did she wouldn’t have noticed for real. Can I stay here? Like, please don’t send me back, don’t erase my memory, please. Ben was so nice to me, he’s my friend.- Belle sat near her. –Of course your mom loves you, sweetie.- was the only thing that she said.

The day after, Mal had the opportunity to eat real food and of course she tried strawberries. She had loved them, just like Ben said she would have. She spent all morning with Ben who showed her the castle. Then, a lady came. –Hi Fairy Godmother.- said Ben. –Hi, Ben, are you okay?- she asked. She had a wand in her hand. While the fairy was talking to the Beauty and the Beast, Mal and Ben talked too. –I don’t want to lose you, Ben. You’re important to me.- said Mal, almost crying again. –You won’t. I promise that you will get out of there, just like the other kids. You will be the first I take here.- said Ben, holding her hand. –You promise?- she asked. –I promise, Mal. And I don’t break promises.-

***

Mal woke up the next morning in her bed, trying to remember how much she had slept. A week had passed from what she remembered, and Jay kept asking her where Francis had gone. She was so confused, like, who the hell was Francis? And why she didn’t remember?

Years had passed, and Mal kept having these weird dreams about a smiley guy who lived in Auradon. Of course she didn’t tell anyone: it would’ve been so embarrassing saying out loud that she dreamt of a prince in Auradon. Those were Evie’s kind of dreams, not hers. So, she just ignored it.

But someone else didn’t ignore those dreams. In Auradon, Prince Ben, soon to be king, kept having dreams about a strange girl with purple hair on the Isle of the Lost. And he knew that there was some kind of connection between them. He didn’t know who she was, if she even existed, but he did know that some time ago, a time he didn’t even remember, he made a promise. And he always kept promises.

He stood, staring at the Island from the window while Lumiere tried on him the suit for his own coronation. His parents entered the room, talking and joking about how he had grown so much, and he was only sixteen. But he had an announcement to make.

-Mom, Dad. I’ve chosen my first official proclamation. I’ve decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost would be given a chance to living here in Auradon.- his parents were shaken and he had to explain that he wanted them so bad to be there, that they were innocents not like their parents. Then, they asked him who would have been the parents of the kids he wanted to bring.

-Cruella de Vil, Jafar, The Evil Queen- he had a pause. –And Maleficent.- 


End file.
